yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken'Ichi Shu
"You've got two choices, pal: Surrender now....or I'll make you watch me fuck your wife and then pull your lungs out through your tear ducts." -Ken'Ichi Shu First Name Ken'Ichi Last Name Shu IMVU Name Played by AlessandraSkar Nicknames *Ken *Shu Age 21 Birthdate: October 10th Gender Male Height 6"2 Weight 185 Blood type B Behaviour/Personality *Reckless *Hot-Headed *Mouthy *Blood-thirsty *Cocky *Maniacal Appearance 10aaccefbfd4964bc75361ba2d2ab9c5.jpg 50b18623e6f827e88feeb62ad88c4e8b.jpg downloadjijjkkn.jpg images (9) .jpg Reno-Fan-Art-rufus-shinra-and-turks-35828959-1200-1702.jpg Reno-rufus-shinra-and-turks-35828977-339-483.jpg Allignment: Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page YMRP Allignment system Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single Occupation/Class Occupation: Member of the Kuroyama Clan Rank: Aniki Fighting Style Base Style: Dragon Style Kung Fu ''Dragon Style Kung Fu: *'Techniques: The southern dragon stylist relies on a variety of fighting techniques that can be employed for a wide range of needs. The style uses techniques that can cripple or kill an opponent if the need arises or it can be used simply to control a minor street fighting situation. *Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such Lung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin (see neijin and waijin). *Lung Ying training also involves an extensive amount of iron body training. Hardening the forearms especially is considered essential to the style as it makes such extensive use of them. Depending on the particular school any of a fairly large pool of traditional training methods will be used to toughen the body. Three, five and seven star conditioning drills, pea buckets, weighted ropes, sand bags, and striking poles are all common in Lung Ying schools. It really isn't possible to separate Lung Ying conditioning from its methods, the two work hand in hand, each needing the other to be completely effective. 'Basics: 'Edit *The Southern Dragon Kung Fu practitioner typically attacks with winding low yang; that is, powerful and quick movements. For example, when striking with the fist, more power can be exerted when the movement originates from the feet, is guided by the waist, flows through the body, and exits through the fist. Footwork: In Southern Dragon style, leg work is characterized by a zig-zag motion that mimics the imagined movement of the mythical Chinese dragon. This also allows one to use floating and sinking movements which are very important in generating power and stability, making your body calm and relaxed. Though the Lung Ying footwork pool is deep, it generally centers on two basic types of stepping. The first is "Zig Zag" stepping (dragon stepping). Basically with each step forward, the rear foot moves forward and becomes the forward foot. However, the step is not taken directly forward but basically follows the angle the front foot is turned at (about 33 degrees). This has the effect of moving the LY player forward and off to an angle while offering some protection to the groin from attack. This type of stepping allows a lung ying player to press his opponent (usually used before the opponent's center has been taken) while launching attacks from angles that are difficult for the opponent to defend. The LY player seems to be constantly moving into an uncomfortable range and at an angle that forces their opponent to reposition their whole body to defend against, or else torque their torso around thus breaking their structure and disconnecting them from the power generation machinery of their lower body. The second basic type of stepping is Bik Bo stepping, or press stepping. In this method the front foot moves forward and the rear foot drags up to get back to the basic position. This stepping generally covers less distance than the dragon stepping, and is used to press the opponent. It will frequently be used once the LY player has begun to press their attack in earnest or is exploiting some advantage. There are specific methods for stretching this footwork out addressed in various forms. One of the primary purposes of this footwork is to keep the LY player "on top of" their opponent and in attacking range. Also, this type of stepping is heavily used in various stance breaking methods. '''Secondary Styles: Kasaijutsu, Shinkendo Flow of Battle: Dou ''Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. '''Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Weapon of Choice *His body *Katana Science Attuned Physiology (Nanomachines) The user is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbable consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics, drugs, cybernetics, or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. In the case of the Azulonians, more than 97% of residents throughout the nation are enhanced by nanomachine technology, which has granted them capabilities that cannot be reached within normal human limitations. The word Nanomachine is the general term for a machine ranging in size from one micrometer (one-thousandth of a millimeter) to one nanometer (one-millionth of a millimeter) using Micro Electro Mechanical Systems technology. An example of a nanomachine would be a protein aggregate resembling the structure of a man-made motor using biomolecules such as DNA, proteins and resins as parts. A nanomachine supplies and administers additional adrenalin, nutrients, sugar, nootropics, and benzedrine. They can be manipilated to reduce the effects of a disease if not vanquish it completely. These nanomacines can be recharged via a person's body heat, which as the main ability of the Azulonians is to manipulate fire and heat including their overall body temperature, enabling them to keep their bodies heated to unusual temperatures hot enough to break down solid metal components, the nanomachines within their bodies are super-charged at all times and for the most part, are not susceptible to shutting down. This comes in handy if an electromagnetic pulse were to be used against them; since they can continuously heat their body temperatures thus super-charging the nanomachines, the heat projected to charge does not falter and overpowers the electromagnetic energy being introduced, meaning electromagnetic pulse weapons are practically useless against them. As years of nanotechnology studies passed, the nanomachines became more advanced and simultaneous in their functions, coming with more useful effects to the bodies of their hosts, such as the ability to break down alcohol to prevent intoxication and purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections from stationing within the body. Communication inside the body has been introduced along with the ability to create hallucinations through intracranial nanomachines and checking remote management of vital signs. Such is the case with the Hebi Gosuto poison created by Emperor Fuzen Kasan that can only be found within the mountains of Azulon. The first group of men to discover this poison were said to have gone through great difficulty in order to obtain it and suffered severe effects while bringing it back to laboratories for further study and experimentation. With only a small dosage of the poison, the victim is subjected to a massive plague of illusions that can occur within a few minutes or almost instantly, depending on how much of the substance has entered the blood stream. The user of the poison can then manipulate the very illusion that his/her opponent is seeing, making them see, hear and even feel whatever the user pleases. Users who have mastered the art of illusion manipulation can even convince their victims that they are dying, which Fuzen Kasan has done on multiple occasions as brutal execution. Another medical function that had been introduced, was that the nanomachines could effectively replace the use of bandages and other methods of tending to wounds, both minor and severe. By sitting still in one place for long enough, the nanomachines rapidly organized a vast supply of platelets in order to coagulate a wound, thus producing a rapid healing effect. Overall, the advancement of nanomachine technology has created a unique class of superhumans capable of the following: *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Endurance *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Sensory *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Invulnerability *Fire Generation *Fire Empowerment *Body Temperature Manipulation Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Ken'Ichi grew up on Azulon Island envying the famous son of its ruler, Tatsuya Kasai. Because Ken'Ichi had always loved a good challenge since he was just a toddler, his first encounter with the Prince of Fire was to challenge him to a spar when they were both only 8-years-old. Ken'Ichi was beaten...badly, but that did not stop Ken'Ichi from wanting to better himself. In fact, after seeing the potential in him, Tatsuya offered to make him his sparring partner. As years went by, the two became close friends. Some would even call their friendship a brotherhood. This angered Tatsuya's father, Fuzen Kasai, who said that Tatsuya was above befriending measly peasants like Ken'Ichi and his family. After the two were banned from spending time together, they found ways to do so in secret, venturing out into the forests and wild lands of Azulon island to train with each other and continue their friendship. When they both grew much older, Tatsuya shared with Ken'Ichi his plans for leaving the island and starting a new life in Kasaihana City. Of course, he invited him to tag along. Ken'Ichi wanted nothing more than to stick by his brother's side and helped him formulate the idea of starting a clan in the city. They both wanted the same things: money, power, and superiority. Things that Fuzen Kasai had told them they would never get their hands on because they would never be as powerful and ambitious as their lord. But both boys were rebellious in nature, deciding that it was in their destiny to become as great as Fuzen. Thus began the Black Mountain Project. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Speed Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun